An anodic-cathodic corrosion inhibitor-conductive polymer composite which may be used as a coating for providing corrosion protection is described herein.
Organic-inorganic hybrid composites which comprise an inorganic component and an organic conducting component are known in the art. The inorganic component inhibits deprotonation of the organic conducting component when the composite is exposed to a medium having a pH which would deprotonate the organic conducting component but for the presence of the inorganic component.
Coatings formed from such composites do not provide favorable corrosion protection due to their inability to arrest both anodic and cathodic corrosion reactions.